In order to have a meeting involving participants not located in the same area, a number of technological systems are available. These systems may include video conferencing, web conferencing and audio conferencing.
The most realistic substitute for real meetings is high-end video conferencing systems. Conventional video conferencing systems comprise a number of endpoints communicating real-time video, audio and/or data streams over WAN, LAN and/or circuit switched networks. The endpoints include one or more monitors, cameras, microphones and/or data capture devices and a codec. Another widely used substitute for real meetings is audio conferencing systems.
In all conferencing systems, good audio quality is crucial. Even though visual communication provides important information like body language and design features of objects, the audio signal is still the most important information carrier in conferencing. Poor audio quality can be both annoying to the participants and result in loss of important information, resulting in misunderstandings and miscommunication. To ensure good sound it is imperative that the sound is carried from a person to the microphone with as little disturbance as possible.
Laptop computers are now commonly used for showing presentations, and more and more people are exchanging the traditional pen and paper with laptop computers for taking notes when in meetings. This can create problems if the meeting is held using audio or video conference equipment. Open screens on laptop computers often block the table microphones and make it difficult for the microphones to pick up the sound from the meeting participants. Other objects on the meeting room table may also contribute to distorted sound if placed near or in front of the microphone, e.g. cups, soda bottles, mugs, piles of paper, etc.
The problem mentioned above can be solved by having the microphone mounted on a regular microphone stand. However, this would not be very aesthetic and it could easily get knocked over by the cleaning personnel, craftsmen or meeting attendants, causing damage to the microphone. Another approach is to provide all of the meeting participants with small microphones on their collars. This may require a lot of microphones and is not always practical due to positioning, fastening, and wiring.